


The M.M Witch

by LeenaV



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, BAMF Kol Mikaelson, BFF Klaus Mikaelson, F/M, Klaus Mikaelson Has A Heart, Kol Mikaelson Lives, Possessive Klaus Mikaelson, Protective Elijah Mikaelson, Protective Klaus Mikaelson, Protective Rebekah Mikaelson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-03-29 09:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13924230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeenaV/pseuds/LeenaV
Summary: A friend and family to the Mikaelson but being invincible to the two most important person in her life; her knights, Elijah and Niklaus.Will they remember her? Where will their adventure take them?Join Aurora on her adventure with the Mikaelsons, full of love, betrayal, trust, heartbreak and most of all adventure.





	1. Goodnight My Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! I hope you enjoy this work of mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to M.M Witch! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

I’ve watched it all. The death of the Mikaelsons, the creation of Niklaus’ curse, the attempt of breaking the curse using Katerina Petrova, the success of breaking Niklaus’ curse using Katerina’s doppelganger Elena Gilbert and the many deaths that follow the family.

I’ve been quiet all this time, staying in the shadows until I see a day they need me and that moment is now. Esther Mikaelson has risen from the dead and I know that what she says she’s here to do is not the truth. What she always wants and will always want is the death of the Mikaelsons and I will not let that happen. Today is the grand ball the Mikaelsons decided to throw in honour of the family reuniting once again and I believe that today Ester is putting her plans into action.

Currently, I’m getting ready to go to that said ball. I’ve finished bathing and putting my simple yet elegant makeup as well as finished styling my hair and putting my crème and black lace dress with no sleeves. I slip on my black stilettoes and head down to the lobby and in unto the waiting cab.

As we arrive at the mansion I see multiple hybrids guarding the exits and entrances of the place. I walk out of the cab and pay the man and enter the manor. Throughout my 1000 years of living, I’ve earned enough money for whatever currency needed to last years upon years so I spare no change to pay the due I must pay, unfortunately, I do not have the luxury of compulsion of a vampire.

I look around the room to see what my surrounding is and it is as beautiful as their castle in England, although smaller, it has not lost its elegance that worthy of the Mikaelsons.

I notice Elijah talking to one of his guests and decided to introduce myself. I walk towards him and he notices my presence and turns around to greet me.

“Elijah Mikaelson, thank you very much for the invitation, -” I start.

“My apologies, there is a matter I need to attend to.” He says quickly as he spots the lovely Elena Gilbert. Ah, the Petrova allure is at its finest once again. I spot Niklaus and head towards him and once again try, keyword try, to introduce myself.

‘"Niklaus Mikaelson, thank you very much for the invitation, my name’s-“and once again interrupted.

“My apology, I have to attend something” then he takes his leave. Don’t worry, they’ve done this already about 500 years ago on Niklaus’ birthday where he met Katerina Petrova. They don’t notice me, they never do. Other vampires who are hiding from them would like to be me. Well, I would assume.  
I was so caught up in my own mind that I didn’t notice a pair of arms around my waist.

“I could never forget that voice,” the man says. I turn around and hug him.

“And I thought everyone forgot about me. Thank you, Kol for remembering.” I pull away and smile at him which he gladly returns.

“I don’t even know how you’re alive, who turned you? Are you a vampire? No. I hear a heartbeat.”

“Kol, as much as I would love to catch up with you at the moment I don’t think this is the best time. Ears are everywhere. I’d rather answer your questions in a more private manner.”

“Of course, right this way my ’lady” He holds out his arm and I take it and he leads me to one of their many rooms.  
A couple of hours has passed and we decided to finally join civilization, just in time for Elijah to make his small speech.

“Welcome, thank you all for joining us. You know, whenever my mother brings our family together like this, it is a tradition for us to commence the evening with a dance.” Kol grabs my hand, much to my dislike, and drags me to the dance floor. We get into our position and start dancing as soon as the music starts. The dance between Kol and I was in complete silence since we had nothing else to talk about, just smiles and the feeling of happiness that we are finally reunited. I was surprised when it was time to switch partners and guess who my new partner is.

“Niklaus Mikaelson” I greet him.

“Please love, call me Klaus. It’s unusual to see my brother dance with a total stranger. I’ve never seen you here before. Might you be new?” He always hated being called by his full name. Only Elijah calls him that, his other siblings call him Nik.

“Yes, I am new to town. Just arrived a few days ago. Kol and I met just a few hours ago. He seems like a lovely man.” I play innocently. Keeping my act as a normal human.

“Ah, a fellow Brit. Well, it was lovely dancing and talking to you. I hope to see you around.” Yes, I have a British accent like Niklaus. We switched partners and I was again in Kol’s arms.

“I hope my brother wasn’t unpleasant.” He says playing as if we just met a few hours ago.

“No, he was not.” I smile at him and end the conversation. I do have a British accent because I spent years in England when I’m not watching over the siblings.  
The dance ended and Kol lead me to the entrance and face the grand staircase. All of Kol’s siblings went up the stairs to join their mother as did Kol. Champagne comes around to every guest but I refuse. I’m not in the mood for any at the moment. Esther's voice boomed the entire foyer.

“Good evening ladies and gentleman. Waiters had come around with champagne. Now I invite you all to join me in raising a glass. It provides me with no greater joy than to see my family back together again as one. I’d like to thank you all for being part of this spectacular evening. Cheers!” As she finished her speech everyone took a sip of their drink. The party goes on and I’ve lost interest. I walk away from the crowd in search of a balcony. I finally found one but it was preoccupied with Kol and Matt Donavan. I decided to just watch.

“Good evening, you’re Rebekah’s friend. We haven’t met.” Kol says.

“Matt. Donavan” Matt replied.

“Kol Mikaelson” Suddenly Matt is flinching and groaning.

“Hey hey hey. Easy on the hand. Guys a quarterback.” Damon interjects and Kol scowls at him. Suddenly Damon pushes Kol away out of the balcony and jumps off as well. I help Matt off the ground and look over the railing to watch the boys. Damon punches Kol and breaks his neck and Stefan comes.

“Damon. Are you crazy?” Stefan asks, worried about his brother. Finn, Rebekah, Elijah and Niklaus comes out and I go downstairs as fast as I could to watch. As I arrived I see Elena running towards Damon. As he sees Elena he says

“Maybe a little. Far be it for me to cause a problem.” He looks around and walks away. Well, I might as well play the innocent girl that’s been hanging around Kol. I run towards Kol and sits his head on my lap.

“Kol? Kol. Wake up” I say frantically. I look around and see Rebekah and Finn shock faces.

“Please help me. Kol’s not breathing.” I start to beg them. Finn shook away the shock and took over.

“Leave, all of you. Rebekah and I will handle this.” As he says that all of them left. Stefan and Elena are filled with worry for me and Niklaus and Elijah’s face emotionless.

“How?” Rebekah says still shocked.

“Long story short, I’m still alive after all these years and not a vampire.” I start.

“I see that my brother still has forgotten you.” He holds out his hand and I take it and he helps me stand up.

“Please don’t tell them about me. I want them to figure out who I am on their own.” I tell them.

“It’s all because of that harlot Tatia. If it weren’t for her you wouldn’t have left and not forgotten by those two idiots.” I smile at Rebekah. Always defending me.

“Calm down Rebekah. The harm is already been done. No need to reminisce the past. Tatia is dead and I am still alive. That’s all that matters.” I say calmly as I hug both Finn and Rebekah.

“It’s assuring that you’re still the same innocent girl we all know and love,” Finn says as he hugs me back.

“I did change. Just not a lot.” That’s the truth. I did change. I had to if I was to live through all of 1000 years. Before anyone gets a word out another commotion happens on the balcony. Finn holds my waist and jumps and gently puts me down on the ground, Rebekah following as well.

“What is she still doing here? I thought you both will take care of it.” Nik says.

“She’s Kol’s blood bag. He has her compelled not to say a word.” I glare at Rebekah. Really? Kol’s blood bag?

“Well, apparently our dear brother Elijah thinks mother is up to no good. He spoke to Elena and he declares that she was lying straight to his face and I the good brother decided to confront Elena to find out” Nik with his temper. It’s both amusing and terrifying.  
Once they are all out of earshot I drop my innocent human act and confront Elena. Never did like the Petrova doppelgangers.

“Whatever you’re planning with Esther better be worth it. I do hope you know what you’re doing and know the consequences of making a deal with Esther. Nothing and I mean this, nothing good will come out of it. You better be willing to lose the people you love.” I laugh lightly.

“Your blood will be the end of the people you love. Damon, Stefan, and Caroline’s blood will be on your hands. I hope you’re prepared for that.” With that, I leave her to think and hopefully change her mind before it is too late. I walk down the stairs and meet up with Esther.

“My dear. I thought you were dead. I did not remember making you immortal.” Esther.

“That’s because you didn’t.” The rest of the Mikaelson comes towards us, including Kol.

“You’ve changed my dear, not the innocent girl who watch the people she loves be with someone else anymore. So much fire in your eyes.” Esther taunts me.

“What’s this mother?” Elijah asks.

“It seems that they have forgotten you, my dear. Is it due to Tatia? I guess so.” I didn’t even notice that the guest has all departed.

“Mother, do not mind her. She’s just Kol’s blood bag.” Elijah comments.

“Kol’s blood bag? I think not. This is an old friend of yours, the forgotten friend.” Esther continues to taunt me.

“You could say she’s the one who suggested to sacrifice your dear Tatia.”

‘That’s a lie!” I shout at her.

“She was jealous that both brothers had all their attention to Tatia and convinced me that this is what is right. It was a decision I regret. She manipulated me to think that Tatia will destroy both of you. I only did what I thought would be good. If she hadn’t convinced me that Tatia would destroy you both I would not have used her.” Lies. Lies. All lies.

“That’s not true! I would ne-” the next thing I know a hand goes through my chest and grab my heart. I looked up and see Elijah. The last thing I hear is Rebekah, Finn and Kol screaming my name as Elijah pull my heart and see nothing but darkness and emptiness.

“Aurora!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading my story, please don't forget to give kudos and comment. Appreciation and people liking what I write always gives me the motivation to write more. Again thank so much! 
> 
> I started a Kofi account and I would like your help, I would like your guys to help in donating/buying me a coffee. It would show me your support and love. I love you guys so much!  
> Search LeenaV on ko-fi.com.
> 
> ~Leena


	2. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very little backstory on the relationship between Elijah, Klaus and Aurora.  
> Some revelation about the origin of The Originals.  
> Enjoy!

_Finn, Elijah, Niklaus and Kol are all dancing, celebrating another year of good health for the village while Rebekah and I are laughing at their expense due to their horrible dancing. Already drunk from all the wine they’ve consumed made their dancing even worse than usual. Both Nik and Elijah saw me laughing and went towards me and grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet making me dance with them. We all end up falling on our arse because of their drunk dancing skills and laugh with all our hearts._

I opened my eyes and see that I’m in one of the Mikaelsons room. Most probably Rebekah’s room. Thank goodness they didn’t decide to bury me as soon as Elijah killed me.  

I honestly don’t mind getting hurt physically but emotionally I am. I know they don’t remember me but it hurts that he wouldn’t hesitate to kill me. The void emotion in his eyes showing he couldn’t care less hurts. I stand up, walk out of the room towards the exit in the living room. I stop and look around. All eyes are on me. Kol runs to me and hugs me and I hug back.

“I thought you died on us again. I still don’t know how you’re alive but I’m glad.” Kol says, happily.

“Kol this is not the time. I’ll be going now. You should know where to find me if you need any company.” I kiss his cheeks and leave.

I have no choice but to stay in Mystic Falls until Esther is no longer a threat. Afterwards, I’ll leave again but this time not without saying a proper goodbye and tell them where I’ll travel.

I walk to a corner booth and plug into my music and listen to different artist such as Twenty One Pilots, Halsey and more. It helps take my mind off the problems that I now have to face.

Few minutes of peace and quiet and I feel a presence sitting around of me, not just one but a few. Feeling surrounded and uncomfortable I decided to break the silence. I open my eyes and tell them;

“If you want to speak to me all you needed was to ask. It feels uncomfortable and a little bit weird for you all to be staring at me” I laugh lightly trying to break the awkwardness.

“Who are you?” Stefan asks.

“My name is Aurora Montgomery pleasure to meet you. I’ve heard a lot about you all from Kol. Speaking of Kol have you seen him? I haven’t seen him since yesterday at the ball when he had to talk to his siblings.” I tell them. 

“Let me refrain my brothers’ question. _What_ are you?” He seethes. Obviously already annoyed with me. 

“I’m... human?” I question them.

“Fine. You want to do this the hard way.” Damon looks at my eyes and tries to compel me.

“I want you to take that knife and stab your hand” I take the knife and stab my hand and I groan. I mentally sigh. The things I do for the Mikaelson and as a payment their second eldest pulled my heart without a thought. I start to tear up because as much as I have built up a pain tolerance over the years it still hurts.

The knife lobed deep into my hand and Damon still has my gaze and tells me to repeat again and I did.

“Okay, that’s enough Damon. She’s not a vampire. She has a heartbeat, can be compelled and doesn’t have the abilities to heal quickly. Heal her.”

The only difference between the Petrova’s is that Elena is the only compassionate doppelganger of the 4.

“Are you going to-to hurt me again? A-are you going to feed me your blood like what Kol does? Please don’t. I-I want to heal on my own” I stutter. Wow, I should be getting an Oscar. 

“Damon make her forget what she did. Kol already hurts her and obviously let her keep her memories just for her to remember all the gruesome things he’s done to her” Elena commands Damon.

If I wasn’t in front of them and needed to cover my secret I would be laughing. Kol can’t possibly do anything to me or rather won’t do anything to me.

“Damon, c’mon she’s not important. She doesn’t know anything about Kol. She’s just the blood bag that he keeps around.” Stefan tries to convince him.

Surprisingly it worked because Damon removes the knife and compels me to forget what just happened and that I got an injury by accident and will go home and heal it. I did as he says but instead of actually going home I go to a cottage in the forest.

This cottage belonged to me many years ago. The secrets this cottage held that no one knew of its existence. I go in and feel someone watching me. I’m assuming it’s the Salvatore brother. I walk towards all my medicinal herb and concoct a gel-like substance and put it on my injury and wrap a bandage wrap around it. I guess this is my house from now on till they grow tired of watching me. Might as well give them a treat to remember. The few good things about this cottage are that it has a shower and to my benefit its outside where they can see me clear as day. I grab a towel and my phone and go outside to the shower and start taking my clothes off.

I play my playlist for showering and set my phone aside. I step in and take a shower. After I finish I wrap my towel around my chest and walk inside of the cottage. I grab some clothes from the wardrobe that is fitted to this time and go outside to see the falls.

I can still feel them watching me as I walk through the forest, skillfully avoiding the paths that would cause some minor injuries such as scratches. By the time I reached the falls, I’ve figured out a plan to get them out of hiding. I walk towards the edge of the falls where I know that some rocks are slippery and I turn around quickly like I heard something and fall back towards the stream.

Of course the very kind non-ripper Stefan comes to my rescue and saves me. I pretend to faint and he jumps up towards Damon with me in his arms.

“She fainted,” Stefan says. I could feel Damon giving both Stefan and I a death glare and run back to the Salvatore boarding house. Stefan lays me down on the couch and sits on the other.

“What happened?” asked Elena.

“She fainted. We couldn’t just leave her in the woods.” Stefan replied.

“Okay, I need to tell you something. When Esther wanted to talk to me she asked me for help. She wants to kill her children and she’s doing it tonight.” Elena explains.

Still a Petrova to the very end. Only thinking of herself. She doesn’t even ask about the consequences of making a deal with Esther. Good one Gilbert. Not only will you kill the Mikaelsons but your boy toys as well and your best friend.

I pretended to be asleep until I knew that they were all out of the house and that’s when I got up and ran as fast as I could to the scene. A famous grave site for witches. By the time the Salvatore brothers and Elena left, it was already night and the full moon is almost at its apex. I run faster till I finally reach the site.

I was shocked to see Finn beside Esther. Suddenly I’m on my knees and aching all over my body. I was being pulled in by the magic. Wanting me to be in the middle. I scream as the pain becomes unbearable. The fire spreading all over me, making me feel thousands of death. My screams have finally reached the ears of the Mikaelson and immediately had Kol and Rebekah beside me supporting me as they lead me towards the circle.

“Stop this mother! I killed you once I will kill you again. Don’t make me regret keeping your body.” Nik shouted at Esther.

“The only thing to regret about is the fact that I didn’t let you die a thousand years ago. I have a duty to my sisters to correct the wrongs I’ve done. I have watched you all from the other side. Death follows you anywhere you go. Elijah, your talk of nobility is but a lie. I have seen you kill your share of innocent people. And you Aurora I’ve also watched you kill our own kind. You are helping them, protecting them rather than destroying them. They are the abomination that I created. You of all people should be correcting my mistakes.”

“Will you shut up?! I choose to do what I do. I’ve done this multiple times already and you don’t see the witches from the other side stopping me. You know, the magic you are doing right now is pulling at me, demanding for it to stop. The ache won’t stop until I stop this. Do you know what this means?” I shout at her.

“The Witches. They are demanding that I stop this from happening. They are on my side.”

“No, you are lying. Our fellow sisters are on my side!”

“Wake up and smell reality Esther, I have a greater purpose in life than to kill your children. You speak like a noble witch, a witch that serves nature but nature includes vampires and of supernatural beings, if nature didn’t want them here then nature would’ve killed them a thousand years ago. Now look at them, they are immortal. Nothing can kill them but that which created them. Magic is all around us Esther, nature is all around us, they should be dead already if nature wanted it that way.” I summon up enough energy to walk through the barrier and face Esther. I was about to stop her when Damon beat me to it, the magic of the witches on the other side abandoned her and soon she and Finn fled.

I collapse on the ground, not liking how things turned out. The witches were pushing and pushing me to stop it, burning my every being the longer I wait. Even now I still don’t know what they want from me. I look around me and I see the shocked faces of the Mikaelsons.

 

I guess that my secret cannot be kept a secret anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for once again reading my work! Comments and Kudos motivate me to write more! 
> 
> I started a Kofi account and I would like your help, I would like your guys to help in donating/buying me a coffee. It would show me your support and love. I love you guys so much!  
> Search LeenaV on ko-fi.com.
> 
> ~Leena


	3. The Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is a little explanation from Aurora about her relationship with the brothers. 
> 
> Enjoy!

I feel like a child again being scolded by my parents. I am currently sitting on the Mikaelsons couch with Elijah and Nik standing in front of me. It’s quite intimidating if you don’t know them like I do.

“Alright, what are you? Who are you and how can you talk to Kol and Rebekah like old friends. You’re obviously human since you have a heartbeat but when Elijah killed you, you came back. How?” I sigh looking at Nik. I guess it’s time to explain.

“I’m an immortal witch, my names Aurora Montgomery, I can talk to Kol and Rebekah AND like old friends because I am an old friend, of all of you, and a thousand years ago I found out that I can’t die even if anything kills me. You could say I’m as old as you all are.” I tell them calmly.

“But I thought the Montgomery witch line ended long ago.” Elijah finally says.

“It did. With me. I’m the very last one that is until I die then my descendants whoever it is will take my place.” I say.

“What, you know her?” Nik asks.

“No, but I’ve heard of rumours,” Elijah replies. I sigh and look at Rebekah and Kol for help.

“Look she’s an old friend, she just saved all our lives. What she did must’ve been tiring. She’s probably exhausted so we should let her rest.” Kol says, trying to save me.

“She died and came back. She’ll be fine.” Nik snaps. “She has a lot to explain. I remember all the people I meet. If she so declares that we’re supposedly friends a thousand years ago then why don’t I remember her.”

“You don’t remember me because you chose to forget me. It’s both your fault and your turning into vampires.” I start.

“Explain” Elijah seethes.

“We knew each other since we were little. We all grew up together. I was especially close to both of you, Nik and Elijah. You were both like my big brother, my knight and shining armor, the two boys that protected me from about anything, the two boys that treated me like a princess but since Tatia came into the picture you started forgetting about me, not doing everything with me, letting everything hurt me, not caring if anything happened to me. By the time you both fell in love with Tatia I was forgotten, left in the background and so I left. By the time I came back you all were turned into vampires and since vampirism magnifies everything ten folds, everything about me was forgotten. Well... I again was in the background. I was there watching you all. I tried to introduce myself again and try to befriend you both in the fifteen hundreds but you completely ignored me. All your attention was towards Tatia's doppelgänger Katerina. I tried more after that but it seems like it was futile so I just gave up in the thirties.” I was honestly out of breath by the time I was done.

“Then how does Finn, Rebekah and Kol remember you.” Elijah asks more calmly.

“Because they didn’t want to forget about me like you.”

“I honestly can’t believe you both don’t remember Aura. You both were practically following her where ever she went and whenever other boys tried to talk to her you both would try to scare them off. You wouldn’t even let her out of her house in the winter if she didn’t have the proper clothing on so she wouldn’t catch a cold. You were more over-protective over her than me. Which is sad since I’m your little sister” Rebekah rants.

“If you’ll allow me I can show you my memories” I try. They both come forward and puts out their hand, I hold it and let them in.  
All the memories, the laughs, the cries, everything that happened between the 3 of us come rushing into their mind. It’s their choice whether to believe me or not and I was hoping that they will.  
I guess I misjudged them. Life was once again draining from me as Elijah pull my heart and Nik beheads me. I once again see the darkness but this time I welcome it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started a Kofi account and I would like your help, I would like your guys to help in donating/buying me a coffee. It would show me your support and love. I love you guys so much!  
> Search LeenaV on ko-fi.com.
> 
> ~Leena


	4. She Sasses the Originals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy thing chapter with a little backstory and how amazing Aurora is.

I woke up again in Rebekah’s room and walk downstairs. I’ve had enough of them killing me.

“Okay, I have had enough of anyone killing me. Elijah, you’ve already killed me twice now and Nik you killed me for no reason. You know as well as I do that those were not made up, those were the real deal. If anyone of you kills me once again there will be heads rolling and it won't be mine.” I was screaming at them, I was furious and this idiotic hybrid was stupid enough to come at me and try to calm me down so I pulled out his heart and threw it at Nik and storm out of the house and go to mine.

_Kol’s POV_

“Good job you two. You made Aura mad.” I’ve never seen her furious and scream at the two of them and the fact that she had the guts to throw the heart of Nik’s hybrid at him was absolutely hilarious.

“Do it more often. It’s interesting. It should’ve been more interesting if you both remember her since she’s never screamed at you two. This is all because of that trollop Tatia. You should’ve just fell in love with Aura instead of her.” Bekah rants. They’re both silent. 

“What,” I say.

“We know that what she showed us were real. There was no way she could’ve made those up. She knew our secrets, the things we used to do that nobody but us knew. It’s difficult to believe that she was there but we couldn’t remember. We couldn’t handle it, am I correct Niklaus?” Elijah says.

I look at Nik and saw him just nod and clench his fist.

“Well, you owe her an apology. Imagine what she’s feeling right now. She’s been there for you but you haven’t been there for her.”

“Why do we need to apologize? It’s not our fault that we can’t remember her. If she really tried to befriend us again when she had a thousand chances. She wasn’t trying.” Nik seethes and goes to his painting room. I sigh and look at Elijah and saw him contemplating. At least one of them is actually trying.

 

_Aurora’s POV_

A few hours have passed since I’ve stormed out of their house. I’ve showered and changed and now sitting in a corner booth in Mystic Grill. I’m wearing blue jeans with white converse and a wool sweater. This is pathetic. I feel like a loner.

I should go back and apologize for screaming at them. I also should apologize to Nik for killing one of his hybrids that he worked hard to make. I should look at it from their perspective. Even if they did believe that my memories were true they still can’t remember theirs. It must be frustrating to not remember. Nik must be drowning in guilt by now that even if he doesn’t show it and Elijah, the noble Elijah. I probably shouldn’t tell him that he broke his word.

_“I promise Aura that I’ll never forget you no matter what. I’ll always be here to protect you from things that want to kill you”13-year-old Elijah says._

_“I’ll be here to Aura. Elijah and I will protect you from things that might hurt you. We won’t let anything hurt our princess. We’ll scare all the boys that try to talk to you.” 12-year-old Nik declares, proudly might I add._

_“But Nik if you scare all the boys that try to talk to me we’ll have no one to play with. You both are being way too overprotective. I don’t need protection. I’m a big girl and I can take care of myself.” My 11-year-old self-proclaims._

_“But that our job Aura. We’re supposed to be the one that protects you. As for the boys you have us to play with so you don’t need them” Elijah insist._

_“Fine, you both can protect me but promise me that you’ll always be there when I need you and that you won’t forget me.” I finally give._

_“We promise,” They both say._

I miss the old times when we were children when we didn’t have a care in the world when it was just the three of us against the cruel word. I miss it.   

I was caught up in my flashback that I didn’t notice that my feet took me in front of the Mikaelson’s house. I might as well go up and apologize. I walk in and thank the god that the two people I need to apologize are there sitting on the couch in their living room. I walk towards them and see them look at me.

“I can sense you two’s stiffness. Relax I’m not here to pick a fight. I’m actually here to do the opposite. I wanted to apologize, my reaction was unjustified. I should’ve thought of how you both took the information. Not remembering anything but seeing it there. I still think that it wasn’t fair to me that you killed me for that, and it wasn’t a pleasant death as well, anyway, Nik I’m sorry for killing one of your hybrids” I finish and look up at them and see the shock on their faces. “What?”

They chuckle.

“Nothing sweetheart, we just weren’t expecting you to come and apologize for our fault.” Nik pauses for a few seconds, “Have you always been like that?” he asks. I smile at them, they’re trying.

“No, I didn’t have to then since you’ve never done anything to make me mad. You’ve done some that annoyed me but never angry.” I tell them.

“We still don’t trust you fully but we’re willing to try and remember and find out how to get our memories back,” Elijah says.

“No worries. As long as you try.” I smile at them. They don’t smile back. I sigh and decided to talk to them about something they will want to talk about.

“We need to come up with a plan to finally end Esther once and for all.” Well, that got their attention. Looking up at me with a look of determination.

“You seem to know mother so well, what do you think her next move is?” Elijah asks. 

“Well, it has to be something that includes Finn in the plan. You all are still connected so if one of you dies you all die. So Nik please be careful, if you want to dagger any of your siblings, you will also be affected, it doesn’t matter if you’re a hybrid. It also has to be magic, strong enough magic that will kill you permanently but not as strong as what she tried previously because that doesn’t happen very often. There multiple ways to kill you all while connected. There’s no telling what she’ll be planning. Sorry”

“Well, aren’t you useless.” Nik bites. Get it? Bite. Never mind.

“Hushpuppy. At least I’m helping, what are you going to do? Bark at her until she pees herself? Or are you going to pee on her?” I bite back. Elijah chuckles and Nik glares. I smile innocently at him and take a seat on one of their chairs. After a few minutes of silent and contemplating. I finally say;

“I think I might have an idea of how she’ll try to kill you.”

“Out with it then,” Nik says.

“She can’t gather enough magic to kill you permanently but she has enough magic to create a new original, another Mikael,” I say the last part quietly.

“Another what?” Nik says through his teeth.

“Another original vampire hunter,” I say.

“Another what?”

“Another Mikael. Another person that you will have to run away from. Do I really need to say all these Nik? Unless we stop your mother before she does this you’ll find yourself running with your tail between your legs once again and I don’t think you want that.”

“Then how do we stop her before she creates another original” Elijah asks.

“That’s the difficult part, she doesn’t need anything nature-wise, but we can still prevent her, by taking away two main ingredients in the spell. The doppelgänger blood and the white oak that can kill you. If you take away those two ingredients…” I smile

“Then there is no way for her to create a vampire.” Nik continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started a Kofi account and I would like your help, I would like your guys to help in donating/buying me a coffee. It would show me your support and love. I love you guys so much!  
> Search LeenaV on ko-fi.com.
> 
> ~Leena

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment about anything. I always enjoy reading. I am motivated to write more when people enjoy my work in any form. Thank you for reading and see you next chapter.


End file.
